


Mura-Mura is the devil!

by EsmeRubiNoNoaz7



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmeRubiNoNoaz7/pseuds/EsmeRubiNoNoaz7
Summary: In this story Wolram and Yuri had already broken off the engagement after they both realized that they shared no feelings.Yuri and Murata came back to Earth to prepare for the school festival at their high school. Little did they know that some events caused by some peers would lead to them revealing their true feelings towards each other.





	Mura-Mura is the devil!

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fan fiction so please don't judge too hard. I've been a fan of Kyou Kara Maou for a long time but haven't really made any fan fictions over it since I wasn't sure if 1. I wasn't sure anyone would like them and 2. I didn't know if there were any fans still out there.

The duo were saying their goodbyes to their friends of Shin Makoku, as they were getting ready to leave. 

"Have a good trip, your majesty," said a man with orange colored hair. 

"Thanks, Yozak," said the first double black who was called their king. The man now known as Yozak gave him his usual grin and nodded. Wolfram had his usual uninterested face as he said his goodbye.

"Take me with you, your majesty," a crazy, silver haired aristocrat sobbed, then dramatically tried to swing his arms around Yuri. Yuri quickly grabbed Murata's arm and jumped into the fountain. "Getting away from Gunter, huh, Shibuya?" the second double black asked amused. 

"Shut it Mura-ken!" 

"Yuri's leaving so soon? That can't be Alaska!" was the last thing the two heard before sinking into the abyss.

 

~~~~~

 

The two boys rushed to get to school as soon as they could, since they had wasted some time getting their stuff and had to deal with a certain brown-haired woman who was good friends with Murata. This woman was no other than Shibuya Miko, or Jennifer as she prefers to be called, the mother of Yuri himself.

The boys barely made it to their class on time, which earned them a few stares from their classmates. One of them, a girl, laughed and started whispering to her friends about them, giggling a lot in the process. 

"What's so funny, Mochizuki-san?" Murata asked them, completely surprising the girls, since they had not heard him go up to them. Mochizuki just giggled and looked back and forth between him and Yuri.

Yuri turned to her friends and asked them Murata's question. The four girls laughed before one red haired girl answered.

"You see, Shibuya-kun, since our class festival theme is a maid and butler cafe, the teacher wanted an even amount." 

"Since there are ten boys and eight girls, she said that the class would vote who would be the maid out of the boys." a blond haired girl finished for her.

"Akayo! I was explaining!" yelled the red haired girl, but only received a smile in return. Akayo then pointed at a short, brown haired girl in the group. The same girl who had been whispering about them just a few minutes before. 

"Mochi-kun here had just told us who she was voting to wear the maid dress." she said with a mischievously innocent look. The two boys started to sweat getting a bad feeling about the situation. 

Mochizuki looked up and pointed at the red haired girl. "But Nore-chan agreed with my answer and -" she started, but was cut off by Norega.

"The rest of them agreed too, so don't start pointing fingers!" she yelled at her, swatting her head. 

Murata looked over at Yuri and started to mumble under his breath. Unfortunately for him though, Yuri heard what he had said. 

"Muraken! Don't you dare vote for me if you value your life!" Yuri threatened even though he knew Murata wouldn't listen.

"Oh? So it appears that Mura-Mura is the devil!" Norega shrieked excitedly. Yuri shook his head feeling that it would be a long day.

 

~~~~~

 

Their teacher, Moname-sensei had taken all the votes and counted them. She smiled and looked at the class. 

"So it appears that everyone except for four people voted for the same person," she told her class excitedly. The boys in the class shivered hoping that they were not chosen. Moname-Sensei picked up the paper on her desk and began to read.

"With only four votes, Shibuya-san was the second most voted person," she started. Shibuya let out a breath that he had not realized he was holding. The rest of the boys tensed up, each praying that they weren't chosen though Yuri already had a general idea of who it was. 

"The most voted person with fourteen votes was...." she trailed off adding to the anxiety her students felt. 

"Murata-Kun!" she finally yelled. Murata froze and his face lost all it's color. Everyone turned to look at him and some of them gave him a sorry look. 'How could this be?' he thought. He was so sure that Shibuya would be the one voted for.

All the girls started giggling then Norega went to the costume closet and got a maid costume and gave it to Murata. Moname-Sensei then dismissed the class to get changed into their costumes. 

 

~~~~

"No, I will not!" yelled an angry Murata to the class, still hiding in the closet. The class was trying to get Murata to show them his maid costume, but Murata did not want to cooperate much. Mochizuki's patience had ended, so she ran to the door and opened it, pulling Murata out. Murata instantly closed his eyes not wanting to see their reaction. Yuri's jaw dropped along with the rest of the class.

Murata opened his eyes but was blinded by flashing lights. He was confused for a second before realizing what was going on. "Stop taking pictures!" he commanded.

The girls stopped taking pictures immediately. Murata would have been pleased but then one last flash caught his eye. Everyone turned to the flash only to see Yuri holding his phone. Both Murata and Yuri's faces went red instantly and their eyes locked.

 

~~~~~

 

The two double-blacks were on their way to Yuri's house in silence. The cultural festival was going to be in a few days, but that was at the least of their concerns. They both had so many question but kept quiet. 

Yuri had a weird sensation beside him and turned only to meet eyes with Murata. He instantly looked away and cursed himself for blushing. Murata finally grew irritated and pulled Yuri towards the park near Yuri's home. There he stopped and turned to look at him.

"Shibuya..." Murata started, at a loss of words. 

"W-what's up?" Yuri asked, looking anywhere but Murata's eyes. 

"Why did you take a picture?" Murata inquired. Yuri started to sweat and tried to think of an excuse.

"W-well you see M-Muraken, I-I thought it was good blackmail material and..." Yuri's voice trailed off, unable to come up with a good excuse. Of course it being Murata, he saw right through the lie. 

"Would you really do that?" Murata asked in a matter-of-fact tone. Yuri started walking towards his house, trying not to meet Murata's eyes. Murata simply followed until they arrived. When they walked in, they were greeted by a very cheerful Miko-San. 

"Yu-Chan! Ken-Chan!" she greeted happily. She then noticed the looks on their faces and couldn't help but worry. 

"What's wrong?" she asked them, concerned for her son and friend. "Murata, are you staying over today? Your mother said that you might." Miko tried once more to get an answer. Murata turned to her and simply said, "Yes, I'm staying." before leaving to the guest room which was basically his now.

Yuri lay in his bed and tried to get his feelings together. He wasn't sure why he had taken the picture. He looked at the picture and analyzed it. He wondered how those girls managed to get him to where all that stuff. The black platform shoes, the dress, the stockings, and the headband. He didn't know why but he found himself staring at it for far much longer than he intended. 

In fact, he stared at it for so long that he didn't notice when Miko walked in.

"Since when does Ken-Chan wear such cute dresses?" Miko asked. Yuri almost dropped his phone when he suddenly heard his mom.

"Mom!"

"It's Mama-San, Yu-Chan!" she said with a smile. She sat down next to Yuri to try and comfort him. 

"Yu-Chan, could it be that you like Ken-Chan?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Yuri's face went red instantly at his mother suggestion.

"W-wha-n-no mom its not...." he tried to explain. Miko smiled at him and hummed to herself.

"If I were you, I wouldn't wait until someone else beat me to him, Yu-Chan." she said before leaving a flushed Yuri thinking.

'Could I really like Muraken?' He thought to himself. There was no way. In fact, he broke off the engagement to Wolfram because he was a guy, right?

Meanwhile, Murata was staring at the ceiling thinking, 'Why did he take a picture of me? Why was he so flustered?'. 

That's when it hit Yuri. He had liked Murata all along, he just never noticed. He ran to Murata's room and grabbed his arm, pulling him outside. 

They were lying in the grass in silence when Yuri spoke up.  
"Hey Murata, do you want to know why I took the picture?" he asked, gaining Murata's full attention.

"Hmm," Muraken hummed.

Yuri turned to look at Murata. "Because I like you." he said to him. Murata froze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He said the only thing that he could think of as a reply. "I like you too," he said, taking Yuri's hand into his own. 

 

~~~~

 

Shouri was up at midnight when he decided to check up on Yuri. When he opened the door, he held back a gasp at what he saw. In Yuri's bed was a second person hugging him tightly. At first he thought that Yuri had gotten lucky and got a girl, but then he recognized the figure beside him. He realized that it was Murata and shook his head. How had he not realized the type of person Yuri was into after Wolfram? Shouri was quick to take a picture, since it would be useful to him later on. He would use the adorable picture as blackmail to embarrass the young couple in the morning when they woke up.


End file.
